Dernier combat
by Umako
Summary: /!\ ATTENTION : CETTE OS N'EST PAS CORRIGÉ ET JE SUIS DYSLEXIQUE, L'ORTHOGRAPHE EST MAUVAIS /!\ YAOI, OS, PDV Sasu : "Après des années de remise en question, j'ai enfin fais un choix. Je sais que ça me tueras, mais je préfère la mort a une vie de martyre. Je t'aime Naruto, et c'est pour cette raison que je dois t'éliminer."


**OS : DERNIER COMBAT.  
**

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cet OS n'a pas été corrigé !**

Enfin me voilà, en face de toi.

Tu as tellement changé.

Quand as-tu autant grandi ? Quand ton regard est-il devenu si sage ? Quand es que ta mâchoire est-elle devenue si carré et tes épaules si large ?

Moi aussi, ais-je t'en changé ?

Surement. Malgré ta carrure imposante tu ne peux pas me regarder de haut, preuve que je suis à ta taille, voir un peu plus grand.

J'ai toujours été un peu plus grand.

Tu es devenue si beau qu'il va m'être certainement cent fois plus dur de t'hotter la vie.

Pourtant je suis là pour ça.

C'est mon dernier but dans ma minable existence, je ne pourrais pas mourir dignement t'en que ça ne sera pas fait.

Ce n'est même pas vraiment de ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien et pourtant, il m'est impossible de te laisser vivre, Naruto.

Il m'a toujours fallu un but pour évoluer dans mon existence. Le premier était d'éliminer Itachi, le second de détruire Konoha.

Mais le deuxième a perdu son intérêt il y a bien longtemps, me laissant totalement vide pendant plusieurs mois. Je ne savais plus ni quoi faire ni où aller. J'ai abandonné le peu de choses qui me rendais un t'en soit peu humain.

Il me semble que Suigetsu et Juugo sont parti vivre avec Karin à Konoha après que je les ai laissé tomber, mais je n'en ai jamais eu la confirmation.

Je ne mangeais plus et je ne dormais plus. Je trouvais ma vie inutile, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que je ne quitte à mon tour ce monde qui n'avait plus rien à m'apporter.

J'étais au bord du gouffre, prêt à faire le grand saut vers l'eau de là.

Puis en pleine agonie, je n'ai plus pue empêcher mon esprit de s'évader. J'étais témoins de mes pensées, sans pouvoir les contrôler.

Et il m'est revenu en tête une bien vieille tracasserie.

J'en avais vécue des horreurs dans ma vie. Mes « buts » m'obnubilé tellement qu'il m'était impossible de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais je n'en avais plus aucun à ce moment-là. Au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi je te voyais lorsque je fermais les yeux. En fait, j'avais oublié l'existence de mes sentiments qui étaient né à ton égare.

Mais plus je rêvassais, plus je voyais ton sourire m'encourager à vivre et tes yeux m'inciter à me battre.

Tu m'as permis de me relever et de continuer de mener ma vie pendant quelques temps. Tu m'as même donné envie de revenir à Konoha rien que pour pouvoir te voir.

J'étais parti pour, d'ailleurs.

Jusqu'au soir ou j'ai rêvé de toi, mais pas que. J'étais aussi dans mon rêve, et les liens qui nous unissaient n'avaient strictement plus rien d'amicaux.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé je me suis souvenue de tout. Je me suis rappelé pourquoi je ne t'avais pas tué quand j'en avais eu l'occasion et pourquoi j'avais toujours fait en sorte de ne pas croisé ta route. Certes, mais sentiments a ton égare m'étaient insignifiant à l'époque. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'avais aucun devoir, aucune obligation derrière la quel me cacher pour ne plus penser à ce que je ressens pour toi.

Au début j'ai cru que je pouvais ignorais tout ça et ne plus y penser tout simplement. Mais j'avais tort. Je n'avais rien d'autre pour me changer les idées, et ton image, ton parfum, ton rire, sont devenue mon obsession.

Grace à toi j'avais retrouvé le sommeil, mais par ta faute je l'avais reperdu.

En quelques temps tu es devenue le centre de mon monde, pour mon plus grand malheur. L'idée de ressentir quelque chose pour toi me répugnait un peu plus chaque jour, et ça en est devenu insupportable.

Je tournais en rond, autant dans ma tête que géographiquement.

J'avais envie de te rejoindre et de me jeter dans tes bras, puis j'avais envie de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous.

Je me rapproché a seulement quelques kilomètres de Konoha, puis je repartais a l'autre bout du monde.

Cette spirale infernale me rendait fou.

C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de mettre fin à tes jours.

Ça n'a pas été un choix facile. T'éliminer, c'est comme signer mon arrêt de mort. Tu es la seul chose qui me maintien encore en vie. Sans toi, je sais que je vais recommencer a dépérir jusqu'à que mort s'en suive.

Mais après réflexion, je préfère mourir l'esprit tranquille que continuer d'endurer cette torture quotidienne.

De nouveau, j'étais en route pour Konoha.

Combien de chance j'avais de ne serais-ce que t'approcher dans ton village, sans qu'un membre de l'ANBU ou un autre ninja, certainement même un ancien camarade, ne me coupe la tête sans hésitation ?

Certainement que très peu.

Dès qu'ils me verraient, ils me tueraient avant que toi, tu ne puisses me voir.

Je te connais si bien Naruto. Malgré tous mes crimes et tous mes coups bas, tu prendrais encore ma défense. Tu as toujours étais bien trop naïf.

Pourtant à présent, quand je vois tes yeux sévères me fixaient, j'ai l'impression de faire face à un homme bien plus mature et réfléchit que l'adolescent éméché voire, encore un peu débile, que j'ai laissé derrière moi.

Es-tu devenue Hokage ? Certainement, comme en témoigne ta cape ouverte sur ton torse nu. Ta peau bronzée recouvre à merveille tes muscles puissants. Cette vision de ton corps suffit à elle seul pour me perturber.

Ta poitrine se soulèvent plus vite qu'elle le devrait. Tu es essoufflé. Depuis combien de temps cours-tu ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de te fatigué, j'étais en train de venir à toi.

Ma progression n'a pas dû être asse discrète et je me suis fait repérer. Des que tu as reçus une note et que tu as lu mon nom, tu t'es certainement précipité à ma rencontre.

Tu n'aurais pas dû, un Hokage ne doit jamais sortir de son village sans obligation et escorte. Si jamais la raison de ma venue avait été autre et que tu aurais dû retourner à Konoha par la suite, tu aurais eu des problèmes avec le conseil.

Mais c'est plus fort que toi, n'es pas ? Tu ne supportes pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir me faire revenir dans les rails. Tu ne l'as d'ailleurs jamais supporté, au point que ça t'obsède toujours aujourd'hui. Ça me fait plaisir au fond, de savoir que toi aussi tu es pris dans une spirale dont je suis le centre. Cependant j'aurais préféré que ton cercle vicieux soit semblable au mien. Ensemble nous aurions créé une sphère, une bulle qui nous séparerait du reste de l'univers.

Je me mort la langue jusqu'au sang.

Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour fondre face au charme que tu exerces sur moi sans même t'en rendre compte, mais pour me libérer de cette malédiction.

_« Sasuke... Ca fait si longtemps que je te cherche ! »_

Ça, tu peux le dire. Quel âge j'avais lorsque j'ai quitté Konoha et que je t'ai laissé derrière moi ? Treize ans ? J'en ai vingt-cinq aujourd'hui. Tout comme toi à peu près.

Certes, plusieurs fois nous nous sommes croisé et même affronté. Mais jamais je n'ai eu l'envie profonde de t'éliminer. Tu n'as jamais été le cœur du problème, mais juste un obstacle.

Aujourd'hui c'est différent.

Je ne partirais pas t'en que je ne t'aurais pas tué.

Déterminé, je suis celui qui fait le premier pas.

Je ne te laisse pas le temps de reprendre ton souffle et je cours à vive allure dans ta direction, sortant mon katana de son étui ainsi que plusieurs serpents de mes larges manches.

Tu n'es pas surpris, loin de là. Tu évites mes multiples charges à l'aide d'une vitesse dépassant de loin l'entendement et tu bondis dans les aires, quittant la petite clairière ou nous nous trouvions pour atterrir sur une branche d'arbre.

Je te suis, t'empêchant ainsi d'avoir une seconde de répit pour pouvoir lancer la moindre attaque. Harcelé par mes multiples assauts, tu as à peine le temps de les éviter. Certes, tu es extrêmement rapide, mais mon sharingan me permet de pouvoir suivre tes mouvements.

Tu esquive une nouvelle attaque de justesse, mais je te suis dans ta fuite. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres de toi et nous sommes tous les deux en plein saut.

Enfin, je vois l'un de mes serpents te frôler la cheville du bout de son museau. Une seul morsure suffirait a déterminer l'issue de notre combat. Le poison mettrait trois jours à t'éliminer, mais seulement quelques minutes pour te rendre invalide.

Mon serpent ouvre la gueule. Cette foi j'en suis certain, la victoire est mienne.

Soudain, je reçois un coup puissant sur la moitié de mon corps.

Le choc et tel que lorsque je touche le sol, l'impact créait un cratère impressionnant et déracine plusieurs arbres.

Que s'est-il passé ? Tu n'as pas pu me cogner, tu étais au-dessus de moi. Puis cette charge, n'avait rien a voir avec un simple coup, c'est comme si quelqu'un c'était jeté sur moi. Comme si on m'avait balayé loin de toi.

Malgré une vive douleur dans mon côté gauche, je serre les dents et me relève.

Tu es déjà là, debout quelques mètres plus loin, en face de moi.

Enfin en te voyant, je comprends ce qui s'est passé.

Derrière ton dos dansent deux belles queues couleur flamme. Tu t'es certainement servie de l'une d'elle pour me propulser à terre.

Tu fronce les sourcils en me voyant me redresser et tu fais apparaitre une troisième queue. On est bien loin de l'époque où tu ne faisais que porter le manteau du démon renard. Aujourd'hui tu contrôle complètement Kyuubi, tel une autre partie de toi.

Ça se voit car aucune once de chakra ne s'échappe de ton corps

J'aime te voir ainsi, tes moustaches éméchées ainsi que tes pupilles fendu et tes rétines rouges te donnent un air bestial et sauvage que tu portes à merveille. Déjà à l'époque où nous étions coéquipiers, j'aimais te voir ainsi.

Je me sens légèrement flanché. J'ai dut me taper la tête en tombant.

Profitant de cette faille tu cours vers moi, griffe et crocs en avant.

Je pare ta charge en sortant mon Katana pour me protéger derrière sa lame tranchante. Toi, tu sors un kunai pour éviter de te faire découper.

A peine les deux métaux rentrent-ils en contacts que je sens une pression autour de mon mollet. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je me sens tomber en arrière.

Immédiatement je comprends que si mon dos percute de nouveau le sol avec toi si proche de moi, mon combat est perdu.

Essayant le tout pour le tout, je tente de faire appel à mon Susanô, priant pour qu'il s'active à temps.

Miraculeusement ce fut le cas.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sol lorsque je me suis senti relevé et remis sur pied. Ne perdant pas une seconde, je profite de l'effet de surprise pour t'envoyer au tapis.

Mon pauvre tu n'as pas l'aire d'avoir tout suivit mais je ne compte pas prendre le temps de te l'expliquer.

Je bondis sur toi avant que tu n'aies le temps de te relever, abandonnant mon Susanô.

En un instant tu te retrouves bloqué au sol par mon katana qui te traverse la première main et qui s'enfonce par la suite dans la terre à une bonne profondeur. Quand à ta seconde main, elle est immobilisé par un kunai qui te traverse également la paume et que je maintien fermement.

S'en est fini pour toi, mais je prends le temps de fixer ton regard quelques instants.

Tes yeux sont remplis de rage et tes mâchoires sont serrées. Tu ne supportes pas d'être bloqué de la sorte, tel un animal sauvage coincé dans une petite cage

Je soupire et me redresse légèrement, près a utiliser mon chidori, mais je suis interrompu par un bruit strident accompagné d'un cri de ta part.

Je tourne la tête et écarquille les yeux, choqué par ce que je vois.

Tu es tout simplement en train de faire remonter ta main le long de ma lame pour te rapprocher lentement de la poigné. Le grincement strident n'est rien d'autre que le son émis par le métal de mon katana cisaillant les os de ta main.

A chaque millimètre, tu agrandi un peu plus ta plain, déchirant quelques fibres musculaires et entaillant plus profondément tes os. Cependant tu continues d'avancé, laissant derrière toi une trainée baveuse de sang.

Perturbé par ton courage, j'ai malencontreusement relâché un peu la pression. Sans hésité tu en profite pour m'éjecté a plusieurs mètres de toi grâce à un coup de genoux habile.

En temps normal j'aurais immédiatement lancé une nouvelle attaque pour t'achever avant que tu ne te relève, mais je ne peux pas.

Je suis en état de choc, et je ne peux faire autre chose que te fixer, les yeux ronds et la bouche entre-ouverte.

Plus rien ne maintien le kunai planté dans ta main droite à présent. Tu la libère donc rapidement et l'utilise pour retirer définitivement mon katana de ta chaire avant d'envoyer mon arme valser dans le décor.

Tu te redresse avec difficulté. Tu as le souffle court et tu es recouvert de sueur.

Mon regard se pose sur ta main la plus amoché. Il n'y a plus un seul centimètre de peau visible : elle est entièrement recouverte de sang qui glisse de façon continue pour ensuite tomber sur le sol.

Vue son état tu ne dois plus être capable de la bouger. Tu ne peux plus employer la moindre technique même un Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, et tu ne peux plus utiliser ton Rasengan.

Pour toi le combat est terminé.

Je devrais être heureux mais je suis déçu. J'avais espéré quelque chose de plus spectaculaire pour notre duel qu'une simple mise à mort de ma pars. J'ai l'impression de faire face à un animal blessé et de le tuer uniquement pour abréger ses souffrances.

Comment vais-je m'y prendre ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire. J'aurais l'impression d'être minable de tuer un adversaire sans défense et inoffensif.

Comprends-tu ce que je ressens ? Je ne sais pas. Je te vois juste venir vers moi d'un pas lent, laissant derrière toi un chemin sanglant.

Je ne me sens pas menacé et je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver la volonté nécessaire pour crée un chidori est t'achever, même maintenant que tu t'immobilise a moins d'un mètre de moi. Je soutien ton regard azure avec incompréhension. J'ai l'impression de m'être fait prendre par un genjutsu de ta par, qui m'empêcherais de te faire du mal. Pourtant tu n'as aucune connaissance en genjutsu. Au final c'est juste moi qui ne suis pas suffisamment courageux pour mettre un terme à ma torture.

Sans lâcher mon regard, tu fouille dans ta poche pour y trouver quelque chose. Une foi fini tu cherches ma main et y place un kunai.

Je ne bouge pas, je ne comprends pas. Comme pour m'expliquer, tu saisis mon poignet et m'incite à poser l'arme sur ton cœur.

Je tressaille. Placé ainsi, il me suffit d'utiliser une pression suffisante pour que la lame te transperce la poitrine et aille se loger dans ton organe vital.

_« C'est ce que tu voulais, n'es pas Sasuke ? C'est pour cette raison que tu n'arrêtes pas de te rapprocher de Konoha pour ensuite disparaitre dans la nature et revenir quelques mois plus tard._  
_Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai voulue venir moi-même a ta rencontre avant que tu ne face demi-tour. Mais tout le temps, j'avais Kakashi, Yamato ou Tsunade qui me retenaient au village. J'en ai envoyé des équipes de jounin pour qu'ils te ramènent, mais ils ont toujours étaient trop lent._  
_Enfin aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à m'échapper et à venir jusqu'à toi._  
_Visiblement j'avais raison. Ton but est de m'exécuter. Tu sais quoi Sasuke ? Si tu y arrive, si tu me tue dans la seconde qui suit, c'est que je l'aurais mérité. Je l'ai toujours dit, je ne mérite pas mon titre si je ne suis même pas capable de sauver un ami ! Et quand je te vois me fixer avec tes yeux haineux et m'attaquer de sang-froid, alors que plus rien ne t'y oblige, je me dis que j'ai échoué. »_

Naruto... Ma haine, elle n'est pas pour toi. Elle est pour moi, et elle a toujours été pour moi.

Je me fais violence et appuie sur le kunai. Je te vois grimacer à cause de la douleur que je t'inflige mais je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin que ta peau.

C'est comme un réflexe instinctif, comme si mon corps refusait de m'hotter ma raison de vivre.

Tu remarques mon arrêt et ouvre tes yeux que tu avais clos pour faire face à la mort. Tu me regarde avec étonnement mais ta réaction suivante me surprend bien plus que toi tu peux l'être, tu me souris.

_« Tu sais Sasuke, tu as toujours été ma raison de vivre. Lorsque j'étais gosse je voulais être comme toi, lorsque j'étais ado je voulais être plus fort que toi, lorsque je suis devenue adulte je me suis entêté à te ramener à Konoha._  
_J'ai toujours crue que si ce jour devait arriver, je me battrais corps et âme jusqu'à que tu sois dans l'incapacité de bouger le moindre muscle et que je te ramènerais au village ensuite. Mais je réalise que je me fourvoyais. A quoi cela servirait-il de te ramener au village si c'est pour t'y garder enfermé sous haute surveillance et t'empêcher tout contact avec le reste du monde, et avec moi ?_  
_Je réalise enfin que mon vrai combat, ce n'est pas de te ramener à Konoha, mais de délivrer ton cœur. Je crois avoir trouvé la clef. J'espère que si tu me tue aujourd'hui, ta mauvaise conscience te poussera à te racheter. Je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice, mais visiblement, tu as du mal à agir. Je vais t'aider un peu, Sasuke. Je vais te révéler un secret qui devrait faire augmenter en flèche ta haine à mon égard. »_

Haine ? Encore ? Mais je ne te hais pas Naruto. Tu as toujours été le seul que je pouvais supporter justement. Oh combien de fois tu as pue m'agacer au plus haut point, mais au fond, j'aimais ça. Tu étais l'unique flambeau qui réchauffait un t'en sois peu mon âme.

Tes yeux se ferment de nouveau. Ne devais-tu pas me révéler un secret ? Quelque chose d'horrible ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus car les événements suivants sont trop rapide et me surprennent.

Je te vois avancer brusquement. Surement vas-tu profiter de notre proximité pour me planter un autre kunai. C'était donc un piège ? Un scénario ?

T'en pis. Au final je crois que je préfère mourir de tes mains plutôt que de faim de soif et de fatigue.

Je ferme les yeux pour accueillir paisiblement la mort.

Surement crois-tu que ton attaque va m'inciter à enfoncer le kunai que je tiens contre toi ? C'est ce que tu voulais dire par « sacrifice ? »

Mais non. Au final quitte à mourir, autant te laisser la vie sauve. Tu rentreras à Konoha en héro, une fois de plus.

Seulement, ce n'est pas une attaque que tu m'inflige, mais quelque chose de bien différent.

Les yeux toujours clos, j'ai trop peur pour les ouvrir. Trop peur de me réveiller une fois de plus dans le lit d'une auberge et réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve absurde.

Je préfère profiter t'en que je le peux encore de l'esquisse sensation de sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes.

Un instant plus tard je sens une pression contre ma mâchoire. Certainement as-tu posé sur moi ta main meurtrie. Je la reconnais à cause du flux régulier de sang qui s'en échappe pour glisser dans ma nuque, mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'aurais aimé que tu appuies plus fort, mais vue l'état de ta main il est déjà miraculeux que tu es pue la poser.

Et si tout ça était vrai ? Et si je ne rêvais pas ? C'était peut-être ça ton « secret ». Peut-être croyais-tu que mon dégout et ma colère a ton égare seraient telle que je te planterais le cœur sans hésitation.

Je suis désolé Naruto mais si c'est ce que tu croyais, tu t'es bien fourvoyé.

Je lâche le Kunai qui tombe au sol avec lourdeur et plaque ma main sur ton cœur, à l'endroit exacte ou se trouvait l'arme précédemment.

Un petit filet de sang s'échappe de la fine coupure que je t'ai infligé mais je n'y fais pas attention. Ta peau et bien trop douce, bien trop bouillante sous mes doigts glacé pour que je puisse penser à autre chose.

L'effet de surprise que j'ai ressenti s'estompe et enfin je réponds a ton baisé comme il se doit.

Cette foi c'est toi qui semble choqué de ma réaction mais tu me laisse faire pendant encore un long moment avant de te reculer, profitant de notre échange tout autant que moi.

A présent, tu me fixe avec tes yeux bleus et brillants. Les yeux d'un homme qui arrive enfin à atteindre l'objectif pour lequel il se bat depuis douze ans.

Tu me sourit, ne pouvant contenir le joie qui envahis ton cœur et me demande avec un espoir non dissimulé :

_« On rentre au village ? »_

Je ne dis rien et me contente de hocher la tête. Je n'ai plus nul par ou aller, je suis visiblement incapable et te tuer, et si j'ai bien compris avec un peu de chance, tes sentiments à mon égare sont semblables aux miens. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me résigner à vivre encore loin de toi.

Face à ma réaction positive, tu me prends dans tes bras et loge ton visage dans mon cou.

Toi qu'il y a encore quelques instants passais pour un homme sage et mature ressemble de nouveau à un enfant naïf.

Et alors après tout ? C'est ce qui fait qui tu es. Quelqu'un de profondément bon et sage, qui tire son énergie positive de son cœur d'enfant. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu changes, pour rien au monde.

Tu te sépares de moi et nous prenons la direction du village cote à cote.

C'est extrêmement étrange de courir de nouveau à tes cotés. J'ai l'impression que les douze dernières années de ma vie se sont envolées. J'ai l'impression que nous faisons tous les deux parti de la team 7, que rien ne s'est jamais passé.

Nous sommes presque au village à présent. Nous pouvons déjà apercevoir les remparts au loin. C'est alors que je réalise : ce n'est pas un rêve.

Je me stoppe sur une branche d'arbre et reste figé. Tu le remarque et fait demi-tour pour revenir vers moi.

_« Sasuke ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

Je panique, je ne me contrôle plus. Je fais demi-tour et m'apprête à bondir dans la direction opposé mais je sens ta main valide se refermer autour de mon poignet et me retenir avec fermeté. Je te fais face avec terreur. Je tremble, je frisonne. Encore une fois je me demande : qu'es que je fais là ?

Je me suis fait t'en de filmes... Ton baiser avait pour seul but de m'enrager et m'obliger à te tuer ! Ca ne signifie rien pour toi.

Et me voici prêt à te suivre jusqu'à Konoha, prêt à passer le reste de ma vie à te voir sans jamais pouvoir t'atteindre. Peut-être es-tu même marié, ou sur le point de. Je ne le supporterais pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je dois partir loin, très loin. A l'autre bout du monde !

Perdant la raison, je n'ai pas réalisé que tu avais laissé glisser ta main dans la mienne et avais rapproché ton visage du mien en souriant.

Ce qui me fit revenir sur terre fut le baiser chaste mais réel que tu déposas sur mes lèvres.

De nouveau conscient je te regarde. Tu me souris.

_« Sasuke Uchiwa aurait-il peur ? »_

Je fais la moue et tu rigoles. Cependant je ne prends pas le temps d'être vexé, je suis encore trop surpris. Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé de nouveau ? Il n'y avait cette foi aucune raison.

_« Arrête de t'inquiéter, Sasuke. Je ne joue pas plus que toi. Je te l'ai dit : tu as toujours été ma raison de vivre. Et tu continueras à l'être. A présent mon but sera d'arriver à te garder à mes côtés jusqu'à ma mort, d'arriver à te protéger tout au long de mon existence, et de tout faire pour que plus jamais tu ne t'éloigne à nouveau de moi. »_

Je crois que mon cœur c'est arrêté. Je ne rêve pas, c'est une vrai déclaration cette foi ? On ne dit pas ce genre de chose à son meilleur ami, si ? Pourtant j'ai toujours le doute qui plane au-dessus de ma tête. C'est trop irréaliste pour être vrai.

Tu me souris encore et me fixe avec tendresse. Seigneur, tu n'as jamais été tendre avec moi. Mais aujourd'hui je t'implore et je te supplie, je serais prêt à tout pour que mes espoirs s'avère réel.

Je ne sais pas quel tête je fais mais toi ça te fait rire visiblement. Ton rire... Qu'es qu'il m'a manqué. Tout chez toi m'a manqué.

Je prends une bouffé d'air. Après tout si je veux pouvoir continuer de te suivre il me faut des réponses, et maintenant. Lorsqu'on aura franchi les portes il sera trop tard.

_« Naruto ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu m'aime ? »_

Ton sourire s'efface et ton expression change. Visiblement tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec ce terme et tu laisses s'écouler plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, basculant ton poids d'une jambe a l'autre, te grattant la tête et en te raclant la gorge pendant ce temps.

_« Je crois que oui. »_

Ma respiration se coupe

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

Ais-je bien entendu ? Es-ce bien réel ?

Et puis merde, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre.

Je plonge sur tes lèvres et t'embrasse avec une passion non retenue.

Pour la première fois de ma vie et ce depuis bien longtemps, je vis un rêve et pas un cauchemar.


End file.
